Reliability and Trust
by Diamond164
Summary: He'd been used to the cruelty. When the rest of the world became aware of what kind of power he holds, they treated him like an outcast – an alien of sort. However, that woman told him with confidence that soon, he'll encounter people who he can and will rely on in the future. She was right. Multi-chaptered fic.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Dia does not own anything.**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

He'd been used to the cruelty.

When the rest of the world became aware of what kind of power he holds, they treated him like an outcast – an alien of sort. Being passed around like a basketball was nauseating; organization to organization, family to family. It hurts, knowing that you're alone living in the cruel reality with no-one to turn to but yourself. He had always lived like that. For him, it became a never-ending cycle because he is a freak to the society. Too smart for his age, _too_ strongfor his age.

And so, as he grew up, he buried the burden for being extra-ordinary in his mind. He became distant to the rest of the world and sees it as nothing interesting.

However...

" _One day, you'll find people who will rely on you and who you can rely on."_

That woman, Canaria, the one who he sees as an equal, a mentor and –as much as he hates it—a mother, told him these words with such confidence that it will happen in the near future. He being doubtful was an understandment. He was used to being alone, after all. For him, there's no such things as _that_ happening to him.

But, as usual, she was right. He should have been used to her uncanny skill to see through future.

Little Garden happend and right then, he met the No Name Community who was stripped of its former glory.

He found friends. Ojou-sama, Kasukabe, the whole Community, Jin, and Kuro Usagi...

They must have been the people Canaria had been talking about.

And then he felt it. The feeling of being relied on... It was refreshing. It means that they trust him to do what he can in every situation he'd been thrusted in. No matter hard it is, they know he can scourge through with the littlest effort.

That's how they knew him; Sakamaki Izayoi. Annoying, pervert, stubborn, and head-strong but, he puts everyone else above him. _Because at last, he may have found another family to care for._

That's why, everyone in No Name—along with the two problem children—they promised they'll be around when he needs them, just like how he is to them.

* * *

 **Next up, Chapter 1: Sick and Down?**


	2. Chapter 1: Part I

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Mondaiji._**

 ** _Warning: Possible OOCness. Grammar errors._**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: SICK AND DOWN (PART I)**

 _He looks pathetic. He walks like a drunken man._

 _His feet stumble against the dirty asphalt of the city. He doesn't know where he is but it was better than being_ there _. His body screams agonizingly on every step he takes, and it doesn't help that he was suffering from a worse case of a dizzy spell. He could hear murmurs from the people surrounding him, but he can't understand what they were saying._

 _"_ _ **Mommy, look at that kid. He looks very sick."**_

 _"_ _ **Step away from him dear. You wouldn't want to get infected, would you**_ _?"_

 _His eyes blurred, but it sent him tumbling down to the ground. He doesn't care. He can't care._

 _"_ ** _Tsk, what a waste of good space..._** _"_

 _"_ ** _Kids these days._** _"_

 _He just wants to sleep..._

Izayoi woke up that day feeling nauseous. His head spun in circles with everything his eyes set into tilts uncharacteristically. His body felt heavy and not to mention his muscles were searing in pain.

He placed a hand to his head and frowns.

 _"_ _Great... A bonus..."_

He planned on staying in bed the entire day and let his fever pass but-

"Izayoi-san!"

—He forgot he had _other things_ planned for this day _._ One of them is helping out at the farm.

"Izayoi-kun, I know you're in there! Don't you dare break your promise!"

"How troublesome..." he coughed slightly. He sounded terrible. He sat up carefully so as not to aggravate his already pounding head. "Damn it. Will you stop banging my door? I'm up already." It was contributing greatly, thank you very much.

"That's good. Hurry up and get dressed. Kuro Usagi and I won't go as long as you're in there." Kudou Asuka declared from behind the door.

"Y-Yes! That' right!" came from resident rabbit, Kuro Usagi.

He didn't reply and instead focused on making himself look... Himself. He can't go out looking frail and feverish. Everyone would make fun of him. In place of the mighty Izayoi Sakamaki stood a sick teen.

"Are you sleeping again? I will wreck the door open-"

"A-Asuka-san, please wait-"

The door suddenly opened as Asuka intended to kick the door. The latter was looking irritated at his tardiness.

"Hold your horses, Ojou-sama. It's not very nice to break someone's door." Izayoi said irritatedly. "Other than that, you're so noisy."

"It's only fair that I'm noisy _at you_. Everyone is working hard at the farm and you're doing nothing but laze about!" Asuka retorted as she crossed her arms.

"And you promised today, right Izayoi-san?"

"Yeah, yeah..." he said with a shake of a hand. "Can we get going now? I want to get back to sleep..." he said the last as a murmur while walking away. He was sure no-one would hear that...

"You're not taking breakfast?" Kuro Usagi said.

"M'not hungry..." he replied in a nonchalant voice as he continue going down the hallway.

"That guy..." Asuka growled under her breath. "Let's go, Kuro Usagi!"

"Oh, yes!" Kuro Usagi said after looking dazed for a second. Was she seeing what she really is seeing?

* * *

Eversince that fuss in the morning, Kuro Usagi had been watchful of the Izayoi. She figured something was amiss when the said guy missed breakfast _._ She noticed that the teenager was pale compared to the rest of them. He was sweating quite heavily - which she believes doesn't happen often to him; he was strong and durable, able to stand anything without effort. All of them were out under the hot sun and everyone were not faring well. But out of many numbers of people (and kids) in their community, Izayoi was the last of them to be expected as tired.

"Izayoi-san," Kuro Usagi called as she approached the crouching male. Her brows furrowed in obvious worry when he didn't even look up. She crouched down beside him to take a peek at his face. "Are you okay?"

"...What if I say no? What will you do?" he hadn't turned his head up yet.

"E-eh? Then I will bring you inside so you can get yourself some rest! You could continue this any other day."

The voice attracted the attention of the others, mainly the two problem children and Jin,

"You can rest if you're tired, Izayoi-san." Jin worriedly said.

"You sounded like you're favoring Izayoi-kun over us, Jin-kun. I'm ashamed." Asuka said with a frown. Mel, who was perched on her shoulder, nods with her mistress.

"I agree." Yo added.

"Wha-! No!" Jin said in a placating gesture. "All of you are the priorities of our community-"

"Don't mind explaining, O-chibi." It was then Izayoi lifted his head. Kuro Usagi frowned but, before she could make a comment about it, "I'm fine. I'll be busy the next few days anyway."

He moved to stand, and she noted that he was a bit shaky. The Noble of Little Garden holds him in place. From her grip, she trailed a worried glance at the problem child.

"Izayoi-san... you're warm."

Izayoi released a puff, "Of course I am, Baka Usagi. Out in the sun, remember?"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"That's your imagination. I'm going inside for a drink. This is making me dehydrated."

Izayoi easily shook the rabbit's hand off him before walking away. Kuro Usagi frowned deepened on her place.

"Izayoi-san..."

* * *

 **Ookay, first is first. THANKS FOR THE PEOPLE WHO FAVED, FOLLOWED, AND REVIEWED! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE GUYS AND YOU'RE AWESOME! XD You made me happy, seriously! XD**

 **Starlight AT: Hi there! Thanks for reviewing, by the way! XD I think I remembered reading yours way back! I'll try to get back at it if I find the time. :))**

 **Story Notes: I'll be maximazing the chapter 1 of this story into two or three parts. Maybe even four? XD Possible. The same goes for the following chapters. I will make sure you will not be confused.**

 **The new Mondaiji series (The Last Embryo) made me hyped up and _I swear to KAMI-SAMA that I will marry Izayoi. (melts)_ Bummer that I can't read Japanese. Even waiting for the translations of the first is killing me... \\(T^T)/ **


	3. Chapter 1: Part II

**CHAPTER 1: SICK AND DOWN (PART II)**

 _His breathing was labored. Every breaths he take hurt his chest. His head seemed like it was being pounded on by a rock dozen of times._

 _Everything hurts._

 _"_ _Honey, we need to take him back to the orphanage! We might get what he's having!"_

 _From the slits the door of the dark room, he could see them – his supposed foster parents – dashing here and there. He tried reaching out to the door, releasing a cough as he did so, to call their attention. To say that he needs them._

 _But they did nothing._

 _They never came._

 _They only chose to close the door._

* * *

Izayoi drank the last bits of water and sighed. He was just getting worse. His head was now dangerously spinning that he can't concentrate his vision on something for too long. His throat was itchy and dry that caused him to cough time to time.

...He needed to get away from the kids.

He leaned his hands on the counter, lowered his head and closed his eyes. He needed to get himself together. He'd been able to take care of himself for the past years before Canaria got him. If he can fight against strong Demon Lords, he can definitely put a fight against something simple. He did it in the past, after all.

Staying in that position caused him to release a coughing fit. He covered his mouth to stifle the noise (and germs). When he had finally calm down, he was left with deep, heavy breaths and chest pain. His feet were shaking .

Then again, ever since he learned he can't rely on anyone, he'd become stronger.

"Are you okay?"

He turned to the doorway and saw Leticia standing there.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He straightened his posture like he wasn't sick. It was a perfect façade. He didn't look like he was hacking with air earlier. But, he believed that former Demon Lord didn't buy it. He'd known Leticia as someone as cautious and perceptive.

Her next words proved him right.

"You look pale. Are you sure?" Leticia said with an almost deadpanned expression but, her eyes told him otherwise. "I also heard someone coughing from here and I believe it was you."

"Oh that. Must have inhaled a huge amount of dirt." Izayoi weakly laughed to brush the topic off. "I'll be going back. Ojou-sama would kill me if I'm gone for too long." He left the kitchen without a backward glance. He doesn't want anyone to notice anything.

He's not weak.

His feet carried him as far as he can from the kitchen. It was taxing for his weakened body, as much as he hates to admit it. It was already getting more and more obvious that he wasn't in condition. Blurred vision, a super headache, nausea, dizziness – it was all in one go. The fact that it weren't for his tight consciousness would he been found out.

 _No... I can't let that happen, can I?_

"Ara, if isn't Izayoi."

Izayoi sighed for the umpteenth time of the day for being unable to avoid any unnecessary eyes. _'Out of all people...'_

"Pest."

The former Demon Lord stared at him with raised brow as if to emphasize her curiousness – or was that confusion? However, not even a minute later, her mouth tilted upwards.

"I didn't know you can get sick."

...Expected from the Black Death.

"Of course I do too, moron. Human, remember?" He said after not saying anything for a moment. He can't hide anything to this girl as long as it is related to sickness. That's her specialty, after all.  
"And so you admit," The small smile from the maroon head was slowly replaced with a straight line. "If you're not feeling well, get yourself some rest. Jin wouldn't like his ace collapsing all of a sudden."

"Ojou-sama would be mad if I were to disappear from the farm too long." he replied.

"Are you an idiot? I thought you're supposed to be a genius," retorted an annoyed Pest as she crossed her arms, eyes narrowing as he observed Izayoi's leaning figure. "Saying that you're not alright would suffice."

"...I can take care of myself, thank you very much." The blond replied in the same tone of annoyance as he walked past the maid.

"You're afraid."

The problem child froze on his tracks as his widen a fraction. He slowly turned his head to look at Pest.

"I'm right, judging from your expression," She said in nonchalance.

Izayoi felt his tongue getting tied inside his mouth. He can't mutter a single reply or insult at the statement. Every part of his body was telling him it was the truth. Why...?

 _"_ _You're a monster!"_

 _"_ _The intensity of the bacterias that may reside in that body—"_

 _"_ _How disgusting."_

 _"_ _Mommy, daddy, I'm afraid..."_

Oh...that's right. His childhood experiences were at fault, aren't they...?

"Let me tell you something, Izayoi," Pest said in a tone of seriousness and—to Izayoi's inner surprise—concern. No matter what kind of weirdo the blond was to her, he still have done what other people didn't do to her in the past. Of course, the others too, but, he was more becoming of an older brother to her. "Whatever happens to you in your life, don't get stuck into it. Move on. The fact that all of you are making me let go of my past means to say that it's fair if I say this to you." She said while lowering her hands. "Learn to trust everyone to that certain degree...They're... willing to help," Izayoi didn't reply any word and instead, buried his eyes underneath his bangs. Pest could only sigh. "I soung like a hypocrite, aren't I? Talking about trust when I, myself, doesn't do that very often. But, I'm trying. You should too."

The second maid of the house left the taller male to his place, still unable to process what the other had said to him.

* * *

He was back at the farming field once again but this time, to avoid unnecessary attention falling on him again, he worked at the farthest side. At least from there, he can muse to himself all day long without hearing anyone. He wanted to be alone for the time being.

 _"_ _...Talking about trust when I, myself, doesn't do that very often. But, I'm trying. You should too."_

Izayoi puts a hand to his head. He doesn't know what was really happening to him now. Why didn't he said anything? He trusts everyone. He wouldn't be here if he didn't. Everyone is his friends. He shouldn't really mind such a trivial statement in the first place. He'd gone past that. But why is it affecting him to this extent? He wants to blame his worsening fever if anything...

Suddenly, a blurred image of a blond woman flashes like projector in front of him. It was all a blur and the voice he keeps on hearing was strangely familiar. Like it was just a memory...

 _"_ _Little Izayoi... Allow me to take care of you as a mother would."_

Izayoi felt his world stopped. His body stilled as a bitter smile came up to the corner of his mouth. He remembers it now...

Abandonment and being forsaken by foster parents... it was his early life. Was because of this that he want to prove that he could take care of himself without anyone? The answer is very obvious.

 _'_ _No wonder she sounded upset...'_

"I-Izayoi-san!"

* * *

 **Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews! They're motivating me to fix my so called sloppy writing. XD**

 **Part three will be the last one of chapter 1~.**

 **See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 1: Part III

**CHAPTER 1: SICK AND DOWN (PART III)**

Kuro Usagi kept her eyes on the blond teenager as he walks towards the field but to her surprise, he immediately scampered away from the rest of them. This gained her attention more and opted to follow him discreetly. She stopped a few meters away from him which was far enough not to get caught. The male continued his work in silence.

 _'He looks pretty worn-out...'_ was what she has noticed immediately.

Izayoi halted his movements to look up the sky. From the distance she have been watching him, she swore she saw an unusual smile forming. Seeing it made Kuro Usagi's heart twist in pain.

 _'Eh...?'_

The teen's knees wobbled beneath his weight. Just by that, she was quick to abandon the equipment she held to run to the teen. Kuro Usagi praised herself for her timing as he caught him on time. Izayoi slumps to her body but she managed to keep him standing.

She winces at his blazing skin, "I-Izayoi-san!"

"That... rest... Can I get it now?" he said weakly, in which he was still able to smile.

"Of course you idiot! What were you thinking?!"

"Great..." he replied and his body instantly becomes limp against Kuro Usagi's arms. She wasn't prepared for the new weight and sent her to her knees.

"Jin-bocchan!"

 _That familiar heaviness was weighing him down again. It was hard to move around being lightheaded but even so, he lifted his sick body to an upright position. He comes down to the kitchen in need of water to ease his dry throat._

 _"Little Izayoi?"_

 _He froze on his attempt to open the fridge. He turns to his foster mother with a small scowl; he was not expecting her to wake up this early._

 _"Are you alright, little Izayoi?" the woman asked as she approaches him._

 _He intended to reply back but the sudden itch of his throat made it impossible. Instead it came out as a coughing fit. The woman kneeled beside him to pat his back gently._

 _"You're having a fever." She said when she felt his head. What happened next was a blur; he was already lying back on his bed with a wet cloth over his forehead. The blanket was tucked up to his chest to keep him warm. The previous thirst for water was gone._

 _"I should have noticed sooner..." he craned his neck to the source of the voice again. His foster mother was holding a thermometer between her fingers and by the looks of it, she had already checked his temperature and it's not a good one._

 _He had seen a couple of those looks; he wouldn't be surprised if he wakes up in the orphanage again._

 _"Are... you sending me back?"_

 _The changes of expression of the woman in beside was subtle. She had raised her brows so as to express her confusion."Send you where?"_

 _"You know what I'm talking about..." he coughed._

 _The frown on her face deepened. "I think your fever is affecting your brain."_

 _"Tell me!" he propped himself up. The woman was about to scold him but, "You're bringing me back to that place, aren't you?" After all, it all comes down to that every single time he's sick or that he's too forward._

 _"Why are you thinking about that now, Izayoi?" she said after a moment. Her face wore mild surprise. "You do realize that you are my son now by law, right? Why would I give my son back to the orphanage when we have so many games to play?"_

 _Izayoi's eyes widened by a fraction. He was loss at words._

 _The woman smiled warmly at him as she helped him sit on the bed. "You know, you're just thinking too much. No wonder you got sick." She said softly. "Don't get out of bed, I'm getting you some food, alright?"_

 _"I can take care of myself." He scowled._

 _"No you can't." She retorted._

 _"Yes I can—"_

 _"Let me be frank with you, little Izayoi. You are my son. That enough could probably send a message to you." She said with a trace of disappointment in her voice. " Your past experience might be rough with other foster parents but I'm different. I promised to change your life, didn't I? Allow me to take care of you as a mother would."_

 _"..." Izayoi didn't realized that he had stared up to her blue eyes. He looked away and pouted to himself, feeling something light blooming inside of him. "D-do what you want..."_

 _The woman chuckled lightly at his reddening face. "You're such a tsundere, little Izayoi."_

The moment he opened his eyes, he immediately registered that he was back in his room. It was already evening, judging from how the light was on. The door opened without a knock but he didn't care; he could only look at the person with tired eyes.

Kuro Usagi met his gaze with surprised ones. "Y-you're awake!"

"Y...a," he scowled at his scratchy voice. He couldn't even form words properly. "How long... was I out?" he said after a few attempts of clearing his throat. Kuro Usagi was worried that he'd damage it.

"A day and a half. You're fever was too high, Izayoi-san." Kuro Usagi said.

 _'No wonder I feel heavy...'_ he thought as he intended to move his sore limbs.

"We're worried you know." Izayoi glanced at Kuro Usagi once more and saw glazed eyes. "You should have just said that you're not feeling well. Kuro Usagi and the others would have understand that."

Izayoi sighed. "Sorry..."

"Kuro Usagi is sorry too," The rabbit said with a slight bow. "If it weren't for my negligence, Izayoi-san should have been—"

"Hold on a second there, Kuro Usagi—" he coughed into his hands. "Don't go blaming yourself over someone's fault. I... It was mine to blame since I was too carried back in the past."

"Eh?"

"...It's just that..." then he sighed. "N-nevermind. Forget I said anything." He muttered as he resigned to his bed.

"Izayoi-san's lying. If it's nothing, he should be able to tell it straight, am I right?" Kuro Usagi said. "If it's okay, I want to know what's bothering you. You had been an anchor for No-Names. This time, it should be us." The rabbit said worriedly.

Izayoi smiled ruefully to himself. How stubborn...

"Please?"

"...Fine."

"I've been adopted a lot of times. Nobody wants me as their son since I'm too good for them. Every single time that I step into my new foster parent's home, in a matter of weeks, I'll be immediately sent back to the orphanage." Izayoi began. "A lot of circumstances taught me that there's no one in the world that I can rely on, like whenever I get sick. More often than not, people always turn their back on me. There are instances that made me think that there's still hope for me to be loved though. I just had to wait."

"But it was painful to wait... I gave up along the way. There's just no-one in the world capable of doing so to someone who is far more different from them." He closed his eyes.

Kuro Usagi pursed her lips in disappointment. She could feel sadness within his tone. For more than who knows how long, he was forced to live in isolation because of his uniqueness. She, who was born in aristocracy, was luckier than Izayoi was, as her kind treated her with love and adoration.

"Well, that was until I met this person." Kuro Usagi was suddenly sent back to reality. "She was very stubborn and even had the guts to declare that she wants me as her son." He chuckled rather fondly, only to mildly cough in his hands.

"You sound fond of her, Izayoi-san."

The teen only smiled. "Well, the stubborn old woman rekindled that candle for me. She gave me the chance to live like a normal child should. It was the happiest moment of my childhood, to be honest." He said. "But eversince she passed away, it seemed that I've reverted back to my old self. Idiotic, right?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kuro Usagi murmured sadly.

"Don't be. I'm sure she's enjoying her time there... _knowing that I'm alright._ "

"What was that?"

"Nothing..." he said, a small smile playing on his face.

Silence played a bit between them. Kuro Usagi still looking bothered and when Izayoi was about to confront her about it, she spoke up in a silent tone.

"Izayoi-san, you know that you can rely on us too, right?" She said, eyes on her lap. "You've helped us many times before. You've let us rely on you too many times even if it was difficult. In this case... please allow us to help you when you need it." She raised her head as Izayoi's eyes widen at her words. "Here, we're family. And families always look for each other's back, right?"

"... Saying such things like that, who am I to refuse?" he said with a small smile. Kuro Usagi's eyes lit up in happiness. "I accept it."

"Are you sure you're alright standing up already?"

Izayoi knitted his brows together at the question—which was asked many times just that morning. It was getting a bit annoying but the smothering... it feels so heart-warming.

"I'm fine. Lying down for two days is making me sick even more." He said. His voice was still a bit hoarse but still, he was getting better.

Kuro Usagi steps in front of him and feels his forehead and sighs. "You're still warm, Izayoi-kun. Won't you get sick even further?"

"I won't. Stop worrying already." He said. What a mother hen.

"I will if you go back to bed." Kuro Usagi said.

Izayoi sighed. He opened his eyes and suddenly envisioned a woman in Kuro Usagi's stead. He shook his head and looks at who was now looking at him worriedly.

"I'm going back, I'm going back. Sheesh, I just wanted a walk..." Great. Hallucinations.

 _Even in the end, you're still right... Mom._

* * *

 **And, this concludes chapter 1. Hope I was able to shape Canaria's personality right. AND I apologize for the grammatical errors. Welp. I might have missed a few.**

 **OH MY GOSH. The reviews, the favorites, the follows. I. CAN'T. BELIEVE. IT. YOU ARE MAKING ME SO HAPPPPPPPPPY~**

 **I didn't believe that people will like my stories. ・゜・(ノД`) THANK YOU VERY MUCH.**

 **Candidate of Origin: Thank you very much! I was scared that I was going overboard with Izayoi's personality XD Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **Moving on for a while (since I might overdo it), I'm open for suggestions! :) Keep up the reviews, follows, and favorites because it makes me motivated to improve my writing! X'D *throws kisses to everyone***


End file.
